Don't Sit Under The Apple Tree With Anyone But Me
by Protection 101
Summary: Series of one shots that tie into one huge story. Peggy and Angie have known each other since Angie was born.
1. Don't Go

"Don't go." She pleads holding tightly to the hands locked within hers. "Stay here. Stay with me. You promised."

"I have to do my duty." She whispers. "I have to do everyting within my power to protect you."

"Damnit English!" Shaking her head. "Don't you understand by now that I need you with me in order to protect me? How are you going to keep me safe when you are half way across the world. In a damn war zone!" She tightens her hold.

Chest tightening. "I can't remain here; if my being there will prevent Hitler from coming after you. Don't you understand Angie? He's after the entire world." Tears rolled down pale cheeks.

"What about the evils that are all around us. Here in New York. The home front?" Angie fiercely says. "How can you protect me on a daily bases if you aren't with me every single day?"

"I have to do my duty." Peggy forces out.

"What file meaningless papers?" Angie jerked her hands away.

_It's more than that. It's much much more than that._ "Please understand that what I'm doing is what I _have_ to do to keep you safe." Peggy stepped backwards. "My life would be over if something happened to you."

"My life will be over if you get killed over there." Angie whimpered.

"I'm not going anywhere near the battle grounds." Peggy felt the lie deep in her chest. "I'm going to be safe far behind the lines."

"A bullet doesn't know the difference between distances." Angie screamed. "Seriously English; whom is seriously going to prevent at least one of those mad men to burst into the building you are working in; and firing at random?" Tears steamed down her cheeks.

Tears roll down her cheeks unchecked. "I'm sorry Angie. But I have to do my duty." Peggy repeated herself for the third time. "I love you. I will always love you. On Earth. In Heaven. You are my soul."

"Take me with you." She whispered.

"No." Peggy firmly said in a steel voice.

Angie blinks. "You always take me with you."

"Not in a war zone." Peggy replied. _Not in the places that I have to go in order to protect you._

"What am I going to do without you?" She whispers.

"Don't go sitting under the apple tree with anyone but me." Peggy replied.

She blinks. "This isn't time to quote songs _Margaret_!" Fire leaped into her blue eyes.

"I mean it." Peggy said. "Those are ours. No one elses. Ours." She moved forward once more; and captured Angie's lips with her own. She put everything she had in the kiss. The promise of yesterday, today and tomorrow. She felt Angie wrap her arms tightly around her back pulling her even closer.

"Ours." Angie whispered against her lips. "Ours." She presses her lips once more against her soulmates. _I love you. I love you. Stay with me. For always. You promised me a life time. I refuse to believe that twenty one years is the lifetime you promised. Come back to me English. Come back. Stay._ She felt Peggy's lips leave hers. She refuses to open her eyes. "Come back to me."

Peggy rests her head against Angie's. "I promise you." Keeping her eyes locked on Angie's closed eyes. "You are my soul."


	2. I Will Always Have You

Peggy rested her forehead against Angie's. "I love you." She breathed. Her right hand caressing the smooth skin of her soul's stomach. Her left hand tracing around Angie's heart above her left breast. "You are my soul."

Blue green eyes look teary into hers. "I hate this." Angie whispered. "I hate you." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." She whimpers.

"I'm so sorry that I have to do this in order to protect you." Peggy breathed. "If there were any other way then I would have taken it."

"I know." Angie's fingers traced her love's cheek bone. "I know." She whispered. "I wish I were stronger." Swallowing thickly. "I wish I didn't need you to protect me all the time."

"You are strong." Peggy rested her hand firmly on Angie's stomach. "You protect me just as much as I protect you." Brown eyes never leaving blue green eyes. "I wouldn't still be alive if you hadn't come into my life." Pressing her lips against Angie's. "You are my soul." She breathed into her love's mouth.

Angie slipped her tongue into Peggy's mouth. She didn't want words any longer. She wanted the feeling of Peggy becoming one with her. She wanted to escape this painful loneliness and have Peggy simply surround her. There would be time for words later. This was their time.

Peggy allowed Angie to take the control of this time together. She knew that Angie needed this moment. This control. She willing gave up all control to her soul. She felt Angie's body lift upwards; and she was soon laying on the sheets with her bare back and bottom. Her hands quickly were above her head as she felt Angie's hands tighten within hers. Her head lifted from the pillow as she deepened the kiss.

Angie allows her right hand to leave Peggy's gripe. Her hand quickly drifted down past the valley of Peggy's breast; and past her navel. She very quickly found her goal. She felt the wet ness all ready there and quickly shoved in three of her fingers. She felt Peggy breath hitch in her mouth. She set a quick and rapid pace bring Peggy to the edge much quicker than ever before. She didn't allow Peggy any rest and kept her movements soon sending Peggy into a second and third organism. She felt Peggy's legs wrap tightly around her back as she pushed herself future into Angie's body. Angie rested her head against Peggy's neck; and just listened to the sobs that were escaping her mouth as she came over and over again. Angie finally got her fingers to become slow like a snail.

Peggy fought to remain with Angie. She needed to remain with her soul. Their time was limited. She didn't want to be asleep for any of it. But her body was just spent. "Angie …."

"It's okay to sleep. I got you." Peggy nuzzles into Angie's smooth neck. "No matter where you are in the world; English; I'll always have you." She feel asleep listening to Angie's promises.


	3. Boot Camp Is Hell

"**CARTER**!" Peggy blinked rapidly as her name was screamed in her face. Her blood rose and she was about to tell the bastard off that she could hear him just fine without him screaming in her face. But then what the man was wearing caught up to her brain, and she realized he was the Sergeant in charge of the new requites.

"SIR. YES SIR!" She yelled.

"You are only strong as your weakest link. Seeing how Private Carter has decided that_ she _is the weakest link here. You all are going to be running twenty miles in full gear." The Sergeant kept his eyes firmly locked onto hers.

She heard the groans from her fellow men. She watched as the smallest twist on the Sergeant's lips twitched up for a smirk before laying thin once more. "I fully expect you _men_ to have your miles completed in four hours. If even one of you are just one second late – that will mean another twenty miles."

Peggy's eyes squinted. But she remained ramrod straight.

"You have thirty minutes to get fully geared up then you all must begin at the same time." The Sergeant finally stepped out of her personal space. "I look forward to seeing you work as one." He marched away.

"Thanks a lot Carter." A voice spoke to the right of her.

"Damn it I knew this was going to happen when they allowed a _woman_ in." Another snide voice spoke from behind her.

Peggy felt her face flush in anger. But giving into the anger was just a waste of energy. Energy that she needed for the twenty mile run that was ahead of her. One that she had to complete in four hours. Instead of responding to any of the so called men taunts she turned to the right and marched towards her bunk.

"If you come in last Carter; then your life will be a living hell for the rest of boot camp. Even worse then what we all ready have in mind." A twenty year old snared into her face as his shoulder crashed roughly into hers as they made their way to the starting point.

Peggy was very tempted to give back an equal shove on his shoulder; only she would make it hurt ten times worse. But she refused to stoop to his level. She kept her eyes firmly in front of her as she took in a deep breath to calm herself.

"Come on ladies." The Sergeant barked out. He looked pass Peggy and looked at the solider whom had crashed into her so roughly. His eyes slanted. "The first one back will be rewarded. But like I said if the last one back is just one second late – then everyone – even the first one will be running another twenty miles." His eyes glared into Peggy's brown. "I'm suggesting you all run your best."

Taking a deep breath. "Get the hell out of my sight now magnets."

With that Peggy and the men surrounding around her started down the road. She felt the boys around her trying to crowd her into a tight hold. She knew this track very well. After all this isn't the first time that she had run with a group of boys. She moved forward as she felt the other bodies try to touch her. She was soon a little ahead of the pack. The way she liked it. She would set her own pace and if the boys kept with her that was fine. But she wasn't going to waste any breathe on the tricks in their pee shaped minds could come up with. There were the twenty miles that had to be done after all. She wasn't going to waste any energy on trying to figure out what the boys had in store for her – and to deflect them. She would do the run and in good time. Then she would deal with boys. In her own way.

The hours slipped away and sweat rolled down her back and face. She wanted to slow down and be able to wipe some of the sweat from her face; and eyes. But the finish line was just up ahead. She felt the glares of the boys on her back. She knew that even though she would lead the pack back to base; that they wouldn't respect her. That they would still plan on making her life a living hell. She didn't care. Not one bit. She was strong. She would survive whatever they had planned for her. On top of what the Army had planned for her.

She would survive boot camp. She would protect Angie out in the battle fields. She would stop Hitler from ever trying to get to America. She'll protect Angie. She was strong for both of them. "You can stop running now Private Carter." The Sergeant was suddenly to the right of her. She breathed in deeply as she fought to catch her breathe.

"Not bad. You are the first one back Private Carter." She could hear the respect in the Sergnant voice. "Don't expect any special treatment." He was suddenly in front of her. "You will be treated just as the other men are treated; Private Carter. There is no special treatment in the Armed Forces."

"I don't expect any. Sir." Peggy breathed. Her eyes straight forward as she stood at attention.

"I had to call you four times before you came around." The Sergeant spoke. She looked straight into his green eyes. "Whomever is in your thoughts; Private Carter; you need to lock them behind a door. Lose the key. Cover the wall with brinks. Then finalize the wall with cement. You lose your force for one second in the battle field – then you or whomever you are covering can be killed."

"Yes sir." Peggy back tightened. "It won't happen again Sir. I won't allow it to happen again." Her brown eyes never leaving his green eyes. _In order to protect Angie I have to be one hundred percent forces. I can't let my guard down for one second. If I die then Hitler will come after Angie. _

"ABOUT TIME YOU JOINED US _LADIES!" _The Sergeant screamed as he marched pass Peggy. "I DON'T SEE EVERYONE YET. THERE IS STILL TIME. TWO MINUTES. THE OTHERS BETTER BE RUNNING THEIR FEET OFF SO YOU **DON'T** HAVE ANOTHER TWENTY MILES TO RUN TODAY."

Peggy had turned about face to face her squad. She noticed the dark looks from the boys whom glared over at her. She also saw the looks of impressed and awe on quite a few of the boys looks. She filed those away. But she didn't count on them giving her any quarter during their boot camp training. Her hands folded behind her back as she stood at attention. She prepared herself for the second twenty miles that they would be running. She fully knew that the Sergeant wouldn't give them much rest before he ordered them back on the road.

Soon the boys surrounded her. They waited to see if they had to run those miles once more. Peggy could feel the tenseness of the boys. She knew that she would be able to run another twenty. She was sure she wouldn't be first once more. After all even _she _couldn't run forty miles without feeling the strain. Especially after ten minutes break after the first twenty. She would be able to finish. She had to finish. After all Angie was counting on her to be strong enough to finish boot camp; and be strong enough to face the battle zone. She would finish. She would just have to rely on her love for Angie to see her through this extra.

"LADIES AND MAGNOTS I HAVE BAD NEWS FOR YOU." The Sergeant turned to face them as the last boy got back in line. Peggy gathered her strength for what was coming. "YOU WILL **NOT **BE ABLE TO ENJOY THIS BEAUTIFUL NIGHT WITH A TWENTY MILE RUN." Peggy felt her chest ease as her breath returned to normal. "NOW FOR THE GOOD NEWS. PRIVATE CARTER WAS FIRST BACK. SO SHE GETS REWARDED." The Sergeant stood ram rod in front of her. "SHE'LL GET THE **FIRST **PICK OF TOOTHBRUSH FOR THE CLEANING OF THE BATHROOMS THIS EVENING."

"Red, Sir." Peggy's clear voice spoke in high volume.

"I expect you all to be cleaned and fresh in the mess hall in an hour. After that pick up your toothbrushes; and start on the bathrooms this evening. I expect them to be done and you in your bunks at 0:600 hours tomorrow morning." The Sergeant grinned a thin line. "Dismiss."


	4. Prevention Action Is Necessary

"Where do you think you are going Angela?" Angie stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of her mother's voice from behind her. Her hand tightened on the door knob.

"You know where I'm going; Ma." Angie spoke in a tight voice. Her chest tightened even more.

"Get that thought out of your head." Her mother barked out.

"No Ma." Her gripe tightened even more. "I'm sorry but no. I need to be with her. She needs me with her."

Her mother sighed behind her. "She wants you to remain here. She wants you here where it is safe."

Angie's neck twisted as she glared at her mother. "There is no where on Earth that is safe; Ma. You know this. She knows this. I want to live an unsafe life by her side."

Mrs. Martinelli blinked. "I'm sorry Angie. But where she's going you can't go." She walked up to her daughter. Placing her right hand against the wettness of her daughter's skin. "You would just end up causing her death if you followed her over seas. Even if you went to see her at Boot Camp you could cause her death. Her mind and eyes would just be on you. She would make sure that no one was aiming anything at you. She wouldn't realize that a bullet or bomb was headed her way."

Fresh tears rolled down Angie's cheeks. "Why does she have to go at all Ma? Why can't she stay here. If she wanted to help out with the war effort – then there are plenty ways of doing so here."

"You know that I love Peggy Carter as my own daughter." Mrs. Martinelli thought how strange that was. Fully knowing that Angie and Peggy were lovers. That they were soul mates. But she had known Peggy Carter since the day Angie came into this world. Her heart had reached out for the young English child whom so needed so much love. Even though she knew her precious daughter fell in love with another woman. She was proud that woman was Margaret Carter. She fully knew that Peggy knew how to protect Angie against this world which is set against accepting love as pure as Angie and Peggy's. "I hate the fact that she feels like she has to go over seas during this war. I wish she would have been content enough to stay here also. But I understand her protectiveness. I understand why she feels that she has to be close to Hitler to stop him from coming here. After you."

"I need her. I need to be physically with her." Angie whimpered.

**Author's Note: **_ I was debating if I was going to have Angie's parents be against Peggy and Angie being soul mates. But when I was writing this one shot - I couldn't easily write Mrs. Martinelli being so against Angie choice in soul mate. So Angie's parents know that Angie and Peggy are together - that they are lovers - and they approve Angie's choice in soul mate. That doesn't mean that ALL of Angie's siblings are like minded._

_Once I write more about Peggy's childhood in England then I'll make a decision on weather or not Mr. and Mrs. Carter are as open minded as the Martinellis. I will also make the decision on Peggy's brother feelings then too._

_I really needed Angie to have a strong support system when Peggy is over seas in the war. Her parents are the perfect ones to help calm her down - and too keep Angie from flying over to what ever battle field Peggy will be assigned too._


	5. Passion Over Comes Them

Moaning softly at the feel of the lips against her neck. Gripping the waist tighter pulling the body even tighter against her front. "More. Much more. Never stop." She managed to get across her lips before a groan once more took over her throat.

The lips kiss forward as she felt the pressure on her pressure point in the center of her throat. "I love you." She whimpered out. She felt the teeth against her throat, and then a tongue lightly licking the bite mark. Feeling the lips move up ward towards her damp chin. Fingers running between her breasts. She hated that there was material keeping the fingers from meeting her bare skin.

Closing her eyes at the sensation of the lips moving to the tip of her chin. She blinding tossed her head back against the brick wall. She tired to keep her moans and whimpers soft. Knowing that they mustn't get caught. That this would end if they got caught. But by God what this being was doing to her was simply driving her crazy. She wanted to shout to the entire world her love for this being. She wanted to tell the entire world that this being was her soul mate. That she existence because of this person being alive, and on the planet earth.

But she knew that she needed to protect her soul. That the world wasn't ready to understand the pure love that they have for one another. She forced down the scream that wanted to burst out of her chest. Her eyes squeezed tighter.

She felt warm breath first on one eye; then the other. "Hey hey. It's going to be all right." Her breath hitched as she felt the tears roll down her cheeks. She felt soft but firm hands on her face. She blindly leaned forward, and laid her head against the firm but gentle shoulder. She nuzzled into the smooth neck.

"I'm so sorry English that I put you in this state." Angie's words hit her ear. "You just looked so beautiful tonight; that I couldn't control myself. I had to worship you out in the open. I couldn't wait till we got to where it would be more private." Her arms tighten around her lovers body.

"I'm sorry that I allowed my emotions to get the better of me." She whispered. "I wanted to shout my love at the top of my voice. For the world to know how much I love you." Peggy gently pulled away. Her hands leave Angie's waist; and cup her cheeks. "I want the world to know how much I worship you. How you are my soul. That without you I'm nothing."

"I want that too." Angie softly say.

"But then I realized that the world would shun you. The world would hurt you. The world would destroy you. Because of my love for you." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Angie." She whimpered. "I'm so sorry that I'm the cause of you never to have a happy and safe life. That you can't proudly take your lover's hand in public. That you can't snuggle into your love in public. That you can't share your love to the world. That you have to live in the dark."

"I don't live in the dark." Angie moved closer to the taller girl. "I don't live in the dark." Her blue green eyes begged Peggy to believe her.

Peggy's brown eyes search Angie's blue green ones. Past the surface level. Deep down into her very soul. She found that her soul was speaking the truth. "I love you." She whispered as she lowered her head to meet Angie's waiting lips.

**Author's Note: _ I have decided to flashback a few years into the girls past. Peggy is twenty and Angie is eighteen. _**


	6. The Lifetime Promise

"Margaret!" Her eyes never leaving the newborn in the arms of her mother. Her breathe hitched in her throat as the tiny being whimpered a little. "Margaret!" She stiffen when a hand covered her right shoulder.

"Obey your mother child." Her father's stern voice finally broke though her mind.

She didn't want to tear her eyes off the newborn. Not ever. But she had to obey her parents. _I'm sorry_. She begged the newborn to forgive her as she turned around to face her stern parents.

"It's time to go Margaret." Her mother frowned. "You are going to make us late."

"Can't I stay?" Peggy asked hopefully. "Please."

"No Margaret." Her mother stern voice replied. "Say your goodbyes." She stepped away from her daughter.

"You know I'm sure that Margaret would have a better time here with us. Sides that way you don't have to fret about having her in the meeting." Mr. Martinelli spoke up. "We don't mind her staying with us."

Peggy crossed her fingers in her lap praying that her parents would consent.

"You just had Angela just a few hours ago. I don't think it's right to ask you to watch a two year old child." Mrs. Carter shook her head. "Time to go Margaret."

"I would be honored for Margaret to remain here. She has all ready grown attached to Angela …. and Angela to her." Mrs. Martinelli smiled down at her bleary eyed newborn daughter. She could tell that Angela didn't have eyes for her – that her eyes were drawn to the side of Margaret Carter's face. "I would like the girls to bond some more before they have to be separated."

"If we didn't have to be at the meeting in twenty minutes then I would say no." Mr. Carter said from where he stood at the end of the bed with his suit jacket over his wrist. "But I do see what you mean. Margaret may stay with her newest friend. But if she causes any trouble at all for you – then you have my permission to spank her."

Peggy swallowed. She thought of the last spanking.

"Margaret?" Her father looked down at her.

"Yes Father." She sat up straighter.

"You promise to be behave?" He asked.

"Yes Father." She replied with a stiff upper lip.

"If I hear you misbehaving then I'll add more spanking to the ones that Mr. Martinelli give you." Her father replied.

"Yes Father." She nodded seriously. "I promise that I will be on the best Carter behavior."

"I will hold you to it." Her father replied. "We have to go now."

"Remember Margaret." Her mother looked at her before following her father out of the room.

She sighed in relief when the door clicked shut behind her parents. She turned back around so she could meet Angela blue green eyes with her brown. She smiled softly.

"Do you mind if Angela has a nickname?" She looked up into the kind eyes of her newest friend mother's eyes.

"What should her nickname be?" Mrs. Martinelli kindly asked.

Peggy tilted her head. "Darling." She frowned. "But I don't want anyone but me to call her that. So I would say Angie."

Mr. and Mrs. Martinelli looked at each other and smiled softly. They then turned their eyes back to the two year old. "Angie it is." Mr Martinelli smiled.

Peggy reached up and gently took Angie's small hand in hers. "Hello Angie. My name is Peggy."

"Do your parents know that you wish to be called Peggy?" Mrs. Martinelli asked.

Peggy shook her head. "They don't care for nicknames." Her smooth hands run across the smoothness of the small newborn hand. "I don't want to be called Margaret all the time. I like the name. But I don't want to always have to hear it addressing me." She sighed. "I know that I won't be able to use my nickname any time soon. I have to grow up a little bit before I can get my parents to agree to it. But if I'm ever alone with you guys again – then I wish for you to call me Peggy."

"Of course. Peggy is a good nick name for you. It suits you." Mr. Martinelli said with a smile. "We will let the boys know that in front of your parents you are to be address as Margaret – but when they aren't around you are to be called Peggy."

Peggy tore her eyes off of Angie and met the eyes of her first friend ever parents. "Thank you."

"Would you like to hold Angela?" Mrs. Martinelli asked.

Peggy looked with hopeful eyes. "I'm only two. I could hurt her." She fully realized that she was much to young to be holding a newborn. She didn't want to hurt Angie at all. Not ever.

"I trust you." Mrs. Martinelli moved slightly over so the two year old could sit next to her. She found Peggy had moved over to the side where her husband was sitting in a chair. "Now support her head." She watched the small two year old right hand supporting her baby girl's neck. "Now I'm going to place her in your lap." She said as she did just that. She moved so her arm was supporting Peggy's whom was supporting her baby girl's neck. Just as added support.

Peggy gently traced the newborn's face with her left hand. "Hello darling." She whispered as she stared into the open clear blue green eyes. "I promise to protect you for the rest of my life. My breathe is yours." She leaned down and gently kissed Angie's forehead. "You are my soul." She breathed into the newborn skin.

Mr. and Mrs. Martinelli stare into each others eyes as the words of the small two year old English girl rang softly into the air. They knew that there would be so much hurt in stir for these two loving beings. But they promised one another to always be there for these two innocent souls against such a cruel world.

_**Author's Note: This is my birthday gift to myself. I knew that I wanted to write a one shot on when Peggy meets Angie for the first time. I'm so glad that this beautiful story came to me for my birthday. **_


End file.
